Forum:Jenka's face
I suspect that Jenka may have a facial or lower-jaw injury she's hiding with the scarf. After all, if a Jager gets scuffed up, there haven't been any Heterodynes around to fix them for quite awhile. And while Mamma Gkika clearly does her best, I notice that Dimo's arm hasn't been regrown. It's not as appealing a theory as the one below, but given Jager violence and the long lifespans, injuries are a big possibility. I like the theory below better (because I like Jenka and it would make me sad to have a favorite character hurt,) but the less-appealing possibility does exist. --janmcneville14:10, 11 December 2008 (EST) During the battle in Paris Jenka claims that Andronicus pulled her fangs and then she got new teeth. This fits with the injury theory. -- Jelsemium, 06 August 2018 My theory -- Jenka wears the scarf over her mouth and nose because she's pretty. Without it, the other Jägers wouldn't (or didn't) take her very seriously. I also think she may have disguised herself this way, pretending to be a guy in order to become a Jäger. (I think Mamma is a special exception.) That, and the scarf is probably useful for keeping bugs out of her teeth when she's riding. Oh, wait... nevermind. --mnenyver 21:34, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Sugar, I think everyone takes a lady with a giant bear very seriously indeed, regardless of her looks. ;) Otherwise, I find this the most likely theory. Or maybe it's just that they're so comfortable, soon everyone will be wearing them.... ::Please make sure to sign your edits. That way I know who to aim my death ray at for using "sugar" as a form of address. --mnenyver 23:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :For no apparent reason, I like this theory. LadyVivamus 15:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm not so sure we haven't seen her face (and more besides) uncovered. Take a look at the picture in the background . Unless there's another white haired female Jäger, I'm betting that's Jenka. Brianmce 18:05, 5 November 2008 :: Interesting theory. We have no reason to assume there's only one white-haired female , but the Foglio's like to keep characters distinct and use characters in strange places. Argadi 09:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Jenka is the only female we've seen so far, so they're certainly rare. It also seems likely that she'd have dealings with the Generals - as she's the one in command of the wild Jägers, and the one reporting back Brianmce 20:14, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Jenka is NOT the only female we've seen; Mamma Gkika is pretty obviously female, and unlike her "girls," is actually a Jager as well. LadyVivamus 17:04, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Oops, you're right. I'd forgotten about Mamma Gkika. Still, they do seem to be pretty rare compared to the numbers of male Jägers we've seen. :::: Jenka is not necessarily in command of *all* wild Jägers, only of Da Boyz (there must be more - there are at least six non-Da Boyz wild Jägers in that flashback). It does not make much sense to have one person, moving on the ground (without an airship), which needs to stay hidden generally (to avoid a fate like that of Da Boyz in ZumZum) command all the wild Jägers scattered across Europe. I think it is even more likely she is more of a messenger, one of several, perhaps many who deliver reports and orders between Mamma and the groups of wild Jägers. BTW, I am also sure she is not on the picture in Generals´ quarters - that is a gray-''haired Jägermonstress. -Sir Chaos 18:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: Isn't Jenka's hair also ? The skin colour seems to be the only real mismatch (and that seems to vary a bit). Pham nuwen 12:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'd like to theorize that Jenka wears a mask to dull her sense of smell. Maxim, Dimo and Oggie recognized Agatha immediately as a Heterodyne and even though Jenka had her hands on her at one point, she had to be convinced of her heritage later. I have no idea why she'd do that to herself, unless it is part of her abilities or injuries. Valoscope 3:37, 19 February 2009 (EST) :Or maybe Jenka's not a a jäger. I know it's far-fetched, but maybe she's ''something else and is hiding the fact with the scarf. It would also explain why she didn't smell Agatha and is riding a frickin' bear. Still, far-fetched enough that I really don't think it's right. Surgoshan 20:03, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::Maybe she really *is* a former Geisterdame who has been Jägerized (Jägerified? Jägerificated?) and is hiding the lower part of her face because that looks different from a formerly human Jäger? Or she still looks similar enough to her human relatives to be recognized, and does not want people to make that connection - which of course would pose the question, who is she related to? Mad idea: she´s a member of haus Valois and a (former?) Smoke Knight - she does dress in violet, after all. -Sir Chaos 11:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't go so far as to think Jenka was Geisterdame, because she speaks in an accent while Geisterdamen who were taught English do not. Thought the idea that she's a Smoke Knight a la Veilchen and Violetta is something to consider. That would make her loyal to Tarvek as well as to the JaegerGenerals and Agatha. Here's another tidbit in favor of that: When talking with Dimo, Jenka mentioned that she had it on the "highest authority" that Agatha had feelings for Gil. Since Tarvek was present when Agatha admitted those feelings under the influence of truth-drugs, it is possible that her "authority" is Tarvek, from whom she got that information. Valoscope 11:15, 20 February 2009 (EST) ::::The sense of smell thing...hmmm...we don't see her face, until the ONE OCCASION Dimo washes up. And would therefore smell better. Connection? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 19:11, August 31, 2017 (UTC) If I may I do remember a video clip I saw of a short show the Foglios did at one convention about the "littlest Jaggar" who had small claws and tiny fangs...Jenka could be this Jaggar hiding her lack of fangs, the woman who played the "littlest Jaggar" did wear a purple hat. I'm conjecturing she's one of the two Jager generals that has yet to join the others in Mechanicsburg, hence the hiding of her face so she won't be recognized. If memory serves one of them was overdue to join the rest of the table, and the other was purposefully out-in-the-field keeping an eye on things. I'll bet Jenka is the latter, becuase we all know how she loves causing mischeif. :) RebuiltHumanThree (talk) 17:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Jenka is the littlest Jaeger of the convention skit (though I wouldn't be surprised if there were hints in there), but I *do* think that she wears the scarf to hide the fact that she does not have Jaegerteeth. Because the Jaegerbrau is clearly capable of bestowing a wide variety of appearances, it's possible that a person might become a Jaeger and not get the teeth. But if that happened, it would probably be a source of discomfort or embarrassment to the affected Jaeger, since those distinctive chompers are a big part of the Jaeger image. Hence the hidden mouth. WrittenEmber (talk) 03:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps she doesn't so much have a lack of fangs, but an overabundance or pehaps strange mouth? Oggie has been shown to have A horn, unlike any other Jager I've seen, as suych I do not believe it too far out of the question that she has a wierd mandible structure or an oddly shaped mouth, that would distort her otherwise pretty face, possibly bear-like a la Fust and such a thing would definitely unnerve anyone she met while searching for the heterodyne. Perhaps she actually removes peoples faces and uses them like masks. Hey. She is a Jaegermonster, after all....Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:48, October 20, 2017 (UTC)